The present invention relates to electrical switches and more particularly to manually operated pushbutton switches.
In the past, electrical pushbutton switches have used straight line linkages between the button and the switch mechanism for making or breaking electrical contact. With this type of linkage, operation of the button from off-center directions requires progressively greater operating forces. The operation of the switch therefore does not conform to different human operators having different physical characteristics and does not enable easy operation of the switch from varying positions or postures. Additionally, some types of pushbutton switches have been designed with shapes which allow small amounts of debris to collect around the button and the shaft on which it is mounted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an ergonomically designed electrical switching apparatus which is articulated to allow the operation of the apparatus to conform to the human operator and which may be operated from off-center directions with the use of low levels of force.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a electrical pushbutton switching apparatus in which the travel stops and button itself are cushioned to facilitate rapid and comfortable operation of the apparatus by human operators.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a palm operable electrical switching apparatus which is protected against mechanical interference and contamination by fluids or debris.